


Sterne lügen nicht

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell versucht etwas zu rekonstruieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterne lügen nicht

Cameron Mitchell sah Sterne. Aber nicht die romantischen Sterne, bei denen man unter dem Hintern die warme Motorhaube des Wagens spürte, mit dem an den idealen Platz über der Stadt gefahren war, um alle Sorgen zu vergessen, während man in den Himmel starrte.   
Nein, diese Sterne waren eindeutig die fiesen Ohnmachts-Sterne, mit denen er unglücklicherweise schon zu oft Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte. Irgendwer oder irgendetwas trug Schuld an ihrem Auftauchen, nur leider konnte er sich an gar nichts mehr erinnern. 

Er spürte, wie er langsam an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins zurückdriftete und die Sterne und die Schwärze allmählich verblassten. Camerons Hand tastete vorsichtig die Unterlage, auf der er lag, ab.  
Entwarnung.  
Das war eine Matratze und kein Kerkerboden, außer es handelte sich hierbei um einen Vier-Sterne Kerker, aber die waren verdammt selten. 

Was also war passiert? 

„Colonel, können Sie mich hören?“ Eine Frauenstimme durchdrang die Watte in seinem Kopf.   
Er nickte, was kein kluger Schachzug gewesen war, denn nun spürte er, dass er mit dem Hinterkopf wohl irgendwo aufgeschlagen sein musste.   
„Sie sind gestürzt und haben sich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen“, deutete die weibliche Stimme – zu der der Name Doktor … Lam gehörte, wie ihm plötzlich einfiel – sein leises Stöhnen wohl richtig. 

Gestürzt? Er? Hier im Stargate Center? Warum? Er konnte sich doch nur an Schreibtischarbeit und einen Gang in die Kantine erinnern. Nicht gerade sonderlich unfallträchtige Unternehmungen.   
Aber von irgendetwas mussten die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die er spürte, ja kommen.   
„Hngh?“, grunzte er und hoffte, dass es nach: „Wann und Wo? Was ist genau passiert?“ klang.   
Tat es aber wohl nicht, denn Dr. Lam meinte nur: „Es hat nur eine kleine Platzwunde gegeben, aber ich werde Sie die nächsten Stunden zur Überwachung hier behalten.“ 

Mühsam öffnete Cameron die Augen und blinzelte in das viel zu helle Licht. Tatsächlich, die Krankstation des SGC. Auf eigenen Füßen, war er hier nicht reinspaziert, das wusste er genau. Also noch mal von vorne: Schreibtischarbeit. Hunger. Kantine. 

Doch hatte er wirklich die Fleischbällchen in Tomatensauce gegessen, auf die er sich so gefreut hatte? Cam presste die Zunge gegen den Gaumen und prüfte, welchen Geschmack er im Mund hatte. Er schmatzte ein wenig – doch er schmeckte rein gar nicht heraus.   
Dafür steckte ihm Dr. Lam einen Strohhalm in den Mund. „Hier, trinken Sie etwas, wenn Sie Durst haben.“   
Hatte er nicht – aber ehe er ihr in seinem Zustand die Sache mit den Fleischbällchen erklärt hätte, trank er lieber pflichtschuldig einen Schluck Wasser. 

Verdammt, seine Geschmacksnerven hatten nichts gespeichert, das an sein Lieblingsgericht erinnerte, damit schien er es also nicht bis in die Kantine geschafft zu haben.  
Aber … richtig!  
Er war noch zu Sam ins Labor gegangen und hatte sie etwas zu der bevorstehenden Mission gefragt. War ihm dort ein Experiment um die Ohren geflogen?   
„Sam?“, krächzte er.   
„Soll ich Colonel Carter rufen?“, erkundigte sich Dr. Lam besorgt.   
„Nein, nein.“ Er hatte gelernt und schüttelte den Kopf nicht. Sam war also nicht auf der Krankstation, dann stand ihr Labor wohl noch. Aber wer …? 

Richtig! Teal’c war ins Zimmer gekommen, hatte sich ihm aber sofort angeschlossen, als er sagte, dass er auf dem Weg in die Kantine sei! Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Er schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. 

Und stöhnte laut auf. „Uahhh.“ Was war denn das? Vorsichtig tasteten seine Finger über das schmerzende … Hühnerei auf seiner Stirn. Das würde ja die Mutter aller blauen Flecken werden, wenn der mal ausgewachsen war.   
„Was ist …?“ Mit seinem Zeigefinger zeigte er in Richtung seiner Stirn.   
Dr. Lam zuckte bedauernd die Schultern. „Das war die Tür, die Sie getroffen hat, bevor Sie dann durch den Aufprall gestürzt und zu Boden gefallen sind. Hier legen Sie noch etwas Eis drauf.“  
Cameron presste das eiskalte Gelpad auf seine Stirn. Tür? Welche Tür? 

Er hatte mit Teal’c zusammen das Labor verlassen, kurz Dr. Lee gegrüßt, der gerade den Raum betreten hatte und war dann auf direktem Wege … in Vala gelaufen. Vala, die über den Flur des SGC getänzelt war und vor ihm nicht mehr ganz die Kurve bekommen hatte. Aber zwischen ihnen war mit Sicherheit keine Tür gewesen, denn er konnte sich wieder haarklein an die süßliche Parfümwolke erinnern, die er in den Armen gehalten hatte. Sie hatte lachend die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren gezogen, in ihre Hosentasche gegriffen und strahlend „iPod“, verkündet, als sie ihm das quietschrosa Gerät vor die Nase gehalten hatte. 

Lam tätschelte seine Hand. „Amnesie kann bei einer Gehirnerschütterung zum Krankheitsbild gehörten. Ruhen Sie sich einfach aus, dann wird die Erinnerung schon zurückkommen. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf, dann sehen wir weiter.“   
„Danke.“ Der Erwähnung der Amnesie hätte es nun wirklich nicht bedurft, er merkte ja selbst, dass es da schwarze Löcher in seinem Gedächtnis gab. Herrjeh, es trennten ihn doch nur noch wenige Meter von der Kantine, wo sollte denn da noch eine Tür ins Spiel kommen? Angestrengt dachte er nach. Wer …? 

Oh Gott, ja! Sie waren direkt vor der Kantine angelangt, als die schwere Tür aufgeflogen war, ihm vor den Kopf geknallt war, ein in Blau gekleideter Mitarbeiter irgendetwas von „ganz eilig“ und „fürchterlich leid tun“ gemurmelt hatte, ehe sein Bild langsam in der Schwärze des Sternenhimmels zerfasert war, während sein Kopf auf dem Fußboden aufgeschlagen war. 

Ja – und dann hatte er sich hier in der Krankenstation mit dem netten Sternenhimmel wiedergefunden, so schloss sich der Kreis.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Cameron Mitchell an besorgte blaue Augen, Bücher und eine Brille – und alles machte einen Sinn. 

„JACKSON!!!!“ 

\------ENDE-----

 

©Antares, September 2010


End file.
